Two Masters
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Ace and Zoro are in a secret affair and Luffy doesn't know. Zoro thinks that the relationship needs a little something more... Luffy. Although he doesn't think that Luffy could give him what he wants. Luckly for him, Ace has been teaching his younger brother about what Zoro likes so they can be together. How will Zoro manage to satisfy both of his masters at once? WARNINGS INSIDE.


**HELLO EVERYONE AND LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**I decided to come back to this site and start writing fics again since I'm not as crammed with work anymore!**

**I'll start off with a request by Henka-Chan!**

**Request: Two Masters (Requested by Henka-Chan)**

**Ace and Zoro are in a secret affair and Luffy doesn't know. Zoro thinks that the relationship needs a little something more... Luffy. Although he doesn't think that Luffy could give him what he wants. Luckly for him, Ace has been teaching his younger brother about what Zoro likes so they can be together. How will Zoro manage to satisfy both of his masters at once?**

**Please enjoy!**

**Warnings: LOTS OF LEMON SO BEWARE!**

**DISCLAIMER ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE BTW**

* * *

><p>Luffy and Ace were being their usual lazy selves, they were on the couch watching TV and stuffing their faces with a deluxe pizza for dinner. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Zoro!" said Luffy getting up to open the door to their home.<p>

"Hey Luffy."

'Hey Zoro, you came for tutoring from Ace again?"

"Yup. Is Ace home?" Zoro questioned as he stepped into the house.

"Yea, yea. He's on the couch right now. ACE! ZORO IS HERE!" Luffy yelled from the front foyer running back to the living room.

Ace came running to the foyer, still with a slice of pizza in his hand. "Hey Zoro, glad you could make it on time. We have ALOT to cover for your Science test tommorrow! Did you bring ALL the things we need?"

"Yea, there's alot of stuff to cover."

Luffy! We're gonna be in my room for the night so try not to bother us. Ok?" Ace asked.

Luffy yelled back to Ace, "Ok but... They said that there's gonna be a huge thunder storm tonight. So I don't think that Zoro can go home until tomorrow morning."

Ace smiled suspiciously, "Well, that means more studying time for Zoro. Luffy, do you mind preparing the guest room please."

"Sure, no problem," Luffy replied back.

"Hurry Ace, I wanna start ASAP," Zoro said while tugging Ace's arm towards the stairs.

"Ok, let's go!" he said pulling Zoro as they rushed to Ace's room.

Luffy wondered, _They seem really eager to study. It's so weird because none of them like school in the first place_. He shrugged it off and continued on with his night.

Meanwhile, with Ace and Zoro...

Both men stripped off all of their clothing. Shirts went flying, pants were thrown down and their underwear was all that was on them. Ace placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders and examined the fantastic body. Zoro was clean shaven; his body was covered by muscle. He has a thick neck, and nice broad shoulders with biceps that are huge. His chest is really big and his pecs were smooth with hardened nipple from lust. His 8-pack of abs are really well defined with deep ridges in between each muscle. His legs were perfect, with well defined quads. His face was extremely sexy, a scar along with the tear shaped gold earrings decorated his face well but the green moss hair was a turn on as well. What really caught his attention was the green g-string that hid Zoro's crotch as well as give a nice look to his muscled bubble butt.

Zoro did the same thing, examining Ace's body head to toe. Ace, in Zoro's eyes, was perfect. His black hair complemented the freckles on the sexy face. Muscles covered his entire body. His arms were well defined and his collar bone was just as defined through the skin. His pecs puffed put just as much as Zoro's, also with rose coloured hardened nipples from the lust in the air. His 10-pack of abs is greatly defined on his stomach and the legs were smooth as silk. The flame patterned jockstrap fully exposed his round ass and it contained a large bulge.

Both Ace and Zoro were flushed with heat. Ace pulled Zoro into a hot, messy kiss. The tongues tried to fight for dominance, swirling around each other and pressing against each other. In the end, Ace won and his tongue got to explore every inch of Zoro's mouth. They pulled apart to catch their breath. "Let's go and take this to the bed," Ace said pulling Zoro buy his G-String. "Now strip," Ace ordered.

"You know I can't believe how frustrating it was to wear this all week. I mean I couldn't jack off because of it," Zoro said as he took off his G-string revealing a chastity belt locked onto his cock. "I'm feeling so horny right now."

"Same here. But now that you have all that cum saved up, I get to enjoy more of it," Ace said licking his lips ", and I've been saving something for you too." He teased Zoro by slapping his butt, Zoro yelped. He slid his jockstrap off and tossed it right by Zoro. He got a sniff of Ace's musk as the underwear flew by. But Zoro was concentrated on the enormous 12" hard, throbbing, leaking cock that was belonged to Ace. "Like what you see?" Ace asked. "I've been hard all day thanks to this horse shoe cock ring."

"It look really hard! I heard those things keep you harder than ever. Can't wait until you shove that thing up my ass." He said while tracing his fingers over the exposed veins on the hard meat in front if him right now. He took and finger and took some of the pre that formed on the tip. He had a sniff of Ace's bodily fluids before inserting the finger into his mouth. He wanted to taste every bit of Ace. It was a sweet yet musky flavor. "Mmmm, you taste just as good." Zoro said to Ace while licking his lips.

"Fuck Zoro, you're gonna make me cum soon and we haven't even started anything yet." he said panting really hard. "Did you bring the massage oil? And everything else that we need?"

"Yup, it all in my backpack." Zoro took his really bulky backpack and flipped it upside down. A wide variety of toys and objects fell onto the floor. It all ranged from cuffs to pumps and even dildos and plugs.

"Perfect," Ace commented taking the bottle of massage oil. "Zoro, today you will have the best night of your life!"

Zoro laid down on the bed, front-side up and let Ace take control of his body. Ace took the nice big bottle of scented massage oil and poured it all over Zoro. He started from the bottom and messaged the feet. He gave some of the toes a lick which earned a moan from Zoro. Ace worked with his hands again and continues his trail up towards the thigh. He gently brushed the inner thigh with his hand. Zoro moaned "Uuhhh.." as his locked member twitched, aching for release.

"Now, now Zoro. Calm down, we want this to last don't we," Ace whispered into his ear.

"Shit! Just stop teasing me before I explode," Zoro replied back. Ace ignored what Zoro said, and continued up the body, ignoring the good part of course. He moved his hands all over Zoro's torso. Getting a feel in-between every ab and also in the deep ridge between his chest. He licked one nipple and took his other hand and played with the other. He resumed his massage and massaged each bulging arm.

"Can I mark you Zoro?" Ace asked as he finally got to the collar bone. Without even waiting for an answer, Ace bit Zoro, hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark.

"Ace! What if others see this!"

"It's ok, who cares?"

Ace leaned towards Zoro and kissed hism deeply. "You know Zoro, your body looks great when it's really shiny like this." Ace commented. "Now how about we get this thing off." he said tugging at the chastity belt.

"Please! Yes!" Zoro exclaimed happy to finally be getting this off.

Ace retrieved the key and unlocked Zoro as fast as he could. He took the massage oil bottle once again and poured it all over Zoro's cock. He stroked it and rubbed it until it got hard and he placed a metal cock ring at the base. "Seriosuly Ace?! I was just about to explode and now I can't !" Zoro exclaimed.

"Just relax Zoro! Flip over so we can finish this up." Zoro flipped over as he was told, with his erection pressing against the soft bed sheets that rubbed over the head of Zoro's dick. Ace worked his way from top to bottom this time. He traced his tail down the back, around the butt and onto the legs. He massaged the oil into the skin and when he was done, he was very excited. "Now for the finishing part!" Ace said.

He took the rest of the oil that was in the bottle and poured it all over himself and Zoro's butt. He oiled up his body and pumped his dick a few times before spreading Zoro's cheeks apart. He licked his lips and poked Zoro's entrance with his tongue and circled it.

"Ace, I'm gonna cum as soon as you enter me you know?!" Ace ignored his words and took one of his oiled fingers and slipped it right inside Zoro. "Fuuuuuuuuck," Zoro moaned as Ace started to move the finger around. Later, Ace added his fingers one by one until 5 fingers managed to fit.

"Wow Zoro, you've really tightened up haven't you since last week."

"Shut up!"

"Well I hope that this prepping is enough cause I need to put it in before I explode." There was no need for lube as the oil was probably plenty for them. Ace stroked his member, aligned himself towards Zoro's entrance and pushed. Zoro groaned as soon as Ace was balls deep.

"Shit Zoro! You're actually really tight!"

"I know. It's because you haven't fucked, me in a week. Ahhh Shit!" he exclaimed as Ace started to move his hips.

He pulled his cock out just so the tip was inside, then he slammed back inside. "Ahhhhhhh…." Zoro moaned. "Do it faster and harder, I need to cummmm!"

"As you wish." Ace replied in pants as he started to increase his power and speed. The room quickly filled with the smell of lust and sweat from the two on the bed. The sound of skin slapping against one another bounced of the walls and panting was not absent from the situation. Zoro got up onto his knees and hands. It was a good time for Ace to reach around and grab Zoro's member.

"Mmm, your dick is so wet Zoro, I bet you really want to cum now don't you?" he seductively said.

"Fuck! Just let me cum already!"

"Then just release it…" he whispered. With a huge sigh of relief Zoro released his seed. "Hah… Hah… Cumming…. Ughh…." The load splattered all over the bed beneath them, and all over Ace's hand that stroked Zoro's cock. The walls of Zoro's cavern began to close and tighten.

"Heh, I think it's about time I release too." After a few more thrusts he pulled out of Zoro and used Zoro's cum that was on his hand as a lube to stoke his own member. "CUMMING!" he yelled as his seed went all over Zoro's back. They both fell on the bed, panting as the heat continued to rise. "That was amazing." Zoro said.

"Agreed. I should lock you up more often."

"No! It's complete torture."

"Boo! You're no fun."

Suddenly, they heared a voice coming from the hallway. "Ace! There's something…." Lufffy started as he walked into the room, only to find his brother and friend naked and covered in cum.

"Uhhh… Whatt….. Ugh.." Luffy fainted from and excessive nosebleed.

"Luffy!" Ace exclaimed rushing to his brother.

"Ace! Your brother found out about us! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Shhhhh! I can deal with this, hopefully he doesn't remember. If he does, well were in trouble…" Ace explained.

"Shit," Zoro replied back.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Luffy found Ace and Zoro in that bedroom, all oily and shiny, with the strong smell of sweat and musk in the air.<p>

Zoro's phone suddenly buzzed in his back pocket. Taking it out, he saw that he had received a text from Ace.

_Hey, come back over to my place and we can have some fun there ;3_

_What about Luffy?! It's gonna be really awkward over there….._

_Nah it's fine! Hes over it. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaseeeee Zoro-kun!_

_Tsk… fine I'll be there… time?_

_6_

_K_

Zoro sighed, worried about what it will be like when he gets to the house.

Later…

He stood in front of the door, nervous as ever. His finger slowly made it way to the door bell until it pressed the button, triggering the _ding-dong_ inside the home.

The door opened only to see a half-naked Ace standing at the door. "Ah Zoro you're here! Gale you could make it! I missed you so much."

Zoro blushed from the sight. Ace close the door behind them as he entered. He started to go up the stairs while taking his underwear off at the same time, only to reveal his 12" hard member. He walked towards Zoro and pulled his head in for a kiss. As he did so, he reached under Zoro's shirt and played with the hardened nipples. He tossed the shirt aside and slipped his other hand into Zoro's pants and fondled the hardening member.

"I think these pants need to come off." Ace whispered into his ear.

"Yes I think so. I missed you so much!" Zoro said pulling his pants right off and running to the bedroom upstairs along with Ace.

When the two got upstairs, Ace tackled Zoro on to the bed, kissed him and bit him, leaving marks all over the place. And Zoro did the same thing back at him.

Ace pulled back away suddenly. "Huh? What's wrong Ace."

"Well, I know it was really awkward when Luffy just walked in on us last time." Ace explained.

"Hell yea it was."

"Our relationship was supposed to be a secret, and now Luffy know about it. So I thought about it and…."

"and what?"

"Since, you like to sub me so much, how about you sub the both of us! I've locked him up for about a week now."

"That would be… interesting…" Zoro replied with a seductive smile.

"Oi Luffy! You can come in now!"

The door slowly opened, revealing Luffy with his cock, all locked up in his chastity belt.

"Ace~~ Can you unlock this now please!" Luffy said with a sad tone.

"Alright, just come over here, and Zoro will unlock it for you!" Luffy happily walked over and laid down on the bed. Ace handed Zoro a key to unlock Luffy.

"Here you go Zoro! You know you want to." Ace smiled while handing over the key.

Carefully handling Luffy's package, Zoro unlocked the belt and slipped it right off. "Finally!" Luffy said, "Now that that's off, pleasure me Zoro!" Of course, Zoro happily obeyed, he gripped Luffy's soft member and gave it a lick. He took the member into his mouth and coated it with his saliva. Then, he started to bob his head up and down, causing Luffy's cock to grow long and harden.

Ace didn't want to be left out, he gave Zoro a command. "Zoro, lift your butt while you suck Luffy off." He followed the order, and lifted his round ass into the air. Ace licked his fingers and teased the hole. He slowly inserted the finger and moved it around inside Zoro.

"Mmmm," Zoro moaned which caused his mouth to vibrate around Luffy's cock.

"Urgh, Zoro, I don't wanna cum so soon. So as a reward, I'll pleasure you!" Luffy panted out.

Luffy pushed Zoro onto his back and entered a 69 position. Luffy started to suck Zoro's enormous dick and playing with his swollen balls with his hand. "Zoro, instead of sucking Luffy, I want you to prep him because you're going to be the first one to take his virgin ass!"

Zoro got even harder from the thought and pre began to leak from his cock. "Mmmm" Luffy licked his lips, "You taste really good!" Then, he continued to suck.

He got some lube and coated his fingers with it, circling the hole, and pushing in. He copied the movements of Ace as he was fingering his own hole. Suddenly, Ace hit a spot which made Zoro twitch and leak even more.

"I see I found the spot." Ace smiled. "Just bend your finger down a bit and you should be able to hit Luffy's sweet spot. Zoro moved his finger up and down, left and right, in search of that "sweet spot." Luffy vibrated around Zoro's cock harshly, which means he found that special spot that will trigger an orgasm.

After a few minutes, Ace decided that it was time. "Zoro get up, I think that we can start the good part." He grabbed three horseshoe cock rings and placed one on Zoro and one on Luffy and one on himself. All three of their cock's stood hard and wet with pre.

Luffy climbed onto the bed went on all fours, lifting his butt into the air. "Zoro, fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" he begged.

Ace pushed Zoro and encouraged him to do so. "I know you want to Zoro, it's gonna be so warm and so tight in there," he said as he licked Zoro's neck.

Zoro blushed a bright red, and climbed onto the bed and positioned his cock against Luffy's entrance. Ace climbed behind him and positioned himself at Zoro's entrance. "When you push in, so will I, and when you start to move your hips, you'll have no place to go!"

Zoro pushed in, slowly, inch by inch be pushed in until all 11" were inside Luffy. "Fuck! So tight, just like you said Ace!" Lust immediately took over his mind and he started to move his hips.

"Ooooh, Zoro! You're so big and so thick!" Luffy shouted as he was gripping the bed sheets. "Ah fuck Zoro! Keep hitting that spot! It feels so good!"

"Urk, Zoro, these two week have really tighted you up hasn't it?" Ace said as Zoro backed up onto his cock.

By this time, cum leaked out of all their cocks, which caused the sound of wet skin slapping against eachother to echo around the room _schlop-schlop-schlop!_

"I don't think I can last much longer Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"Yea, me neither." Ace replied.

"Fill me up Zoro!" Luffy yelled again.

"Zoro… I want you to catch Luffy's load and eat it." Ace said just before he was going to release.

"Fuuck yea…" Zoro said as Luffy tightened around them and Zoro tightened around Ace. All three came together, Zoro filled Luffy, and Ace filled Zoro, and Zoro caught Luffy's load in his hand.

He brought the hand up to his face and licked the cum clean off his hands. Luffy turned around to kiss him and used his tougue to get some of his own load out of Zoro's mouth. Ace did the same, just to get a taste.

They all fell back onto the bed, happy to find that this is the beginning of a new and amazing relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this certainly was a fun fic to write!<strong>

**I'm slowly coming back to the site, so I will be starting off with a few one shots before I get into the big stuff**

**Cya guys around!**

**~SupeUkeJet**


End file.
